Buona Vista MRT Station
Singapore Overground | other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platforms=Island | depth= | levels=6 | tracks=6 | parking=Yes | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | opened=20 January 1984 (Overground) 12 March 1988 (East West Line) 8 October 2011 (Circle Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified=Yes | ADA=Yes | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=2 | former=North Buona Vista }}Buona Vista MRT Station is a Mass Rapid Transit station located in the town of Buona Vista in Singapore, that is part of the East West Line and the Circle Line, and served as an interchange station between the two lines. It is the second station in Singapore (after Paya Lebar) that serves both an above-ground line (East West Line) and an underground line (Circle Line). History In the late 1990s, a bridge was placed at the North Buona Vista Road when the Ministry of Education (MOE) made the decision to move from Kay Siang Road to North Buona Vista Road. The overhead bridge was demolished in 2005 to make way for the Circle Line Stage 4 & 5 construction, and the new overhead bridge linking the Keretapi Tanah Melayu was installed as a result, to link paid linkways. Following the 25 March 2006 accident, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) made the decision in 2008 to install platform screen doors in this station, whereby operations commenced in 10 June 2011. Art in Transit The artwork featured under the Art in Transit programme is The Tree of Life by Gilles Massot. Located on the lift shaft in the underground station, the artwork depicts a picture of an eucalyptus tree located at the nearby Kent Ridge Park that has been digitally edited to create an effect similar to David Hockney's photo montages. The tree also represents the jungle greenery which used to exist next to the above-ground station and is a result of the deep impression left on the artist of the landscape and view of the area. Concourse TITAN faregates were installed at Buona Vista MRT Station since 12 October 2011. The CCL concourse level is also equipped with the unpaid corridor which allows pedestrians to use the station as an underpass crossing underneath North Buona Vista Road, without having to enter the rail network. At Level 1, the TransitLink Concession Card Replacement Office is operational from 10am to 6pm daily. Both East West Line and Circle Line are connected through the transfer linkway within paid areas. Escalators and lifts lead from the CCL Concourse level (Basement 1) to the Transfer floor (Level 2) where another set of escalators and lifts connect with the EWL platform. Platforms The lifts were upgraded in August 2009 and had been the last station to be barrier-free, due to complexities within the station. Buona Vista MRT station is the first elevated station to serve as an interchange between MRT lines. The station is fitted with MJ Air Tech High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) Pro-Jet fans, which commenced operations on 25 June 2012, the same day as the fans at Commonwealth. Station layout Exits Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Queenstown, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1988 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations